All because a fatefull night
by Xedal
Summary: AU Hinata is abused mentally by her father and cousin, so she runs away form home, but then the worse happened and the girl now will be in coma for the next three years, only for wake up in a special Center called "the Leaf" in Tokyo and start a new live
1. Remorse, Pain and Coma

1

It was a rain day on autumn in New York, where an eleven girl named Hinata has been shouted again by her father because her vote at school weren't sufficiently high…again.

It wasn't that she didn't study, she is studying day and night very hard, but for him it isn't never sufficiently hard, it's like this by her mother, little sister and uncle died in that car accident five years ago, leaving her father to taking care of is older cousin Neji, who is mother died of labor, and her the little brat that didn't died with them that fateful night, who by then has been abused mentally by her father and cousin but now she had enough, she can't stand is anymore if they hate her so much that they can't even see her, why don't go away for make them happy?

So now very early in the morning, with is thinking she has taken hers school bag emptied it and filled it with some water, food, all her savings (fifty dollars) and the only picture of the good family that they were years ago, then she have taken her blue bike and started to ride it more distant possible by home, even if it's raining very hard.

She now's that she has only two or three days before they will notice that she is missing, she doesn't now if they will care to search her for get her back or not but if they not she's sure that her school teacher will, after they will incoming to question why she isn't coming to school, but she know what to do for not being caught.

She has to move more distant possible every day at night and hide for the rest of the day in small streets, she know that is really dangerous ride on a bike at night with all the crazy drivers on the street, she now that time a month she will suffer of hunger, she know that what she's doing is the most irresponsible thing that she could have done but she has no choice, she doesn't have the strength for continue to live in a family without love.

The day after Neji and Hiashi Hyuga have noticed that they didn't see Hinata by yesterday, so against the prevision of the girl, they called the police early.

Usually the police start on searching missing people three days after they went missing, but in is case they made an exception, because Hiashi have a lot of contacts in the police so the research of his daughter started immediately but it were already too late, cause the worst has already happened and it was something that even Hinata didn't know about and it's was something that no one included her father know because no doctor years ago have noticed it, Hinata has a really weak heart, there are five years that the organ it's weakling day by day, for now it didn't gave her evident problems but a long ride of forty kilometers in two days of rain have made hers delicate heart collapse, she had a cough flit of blood while a machine was incoming on hers way, it have taken her almost immediately, almost killing her on the spot, the driver didn't even stopped for call the ambulance, but fortunately a passant has do.

The paramedics have stabilized and took her to the most near hospital in time but she has hit the head really hard and now she is in a comatose state.

The whole think happened ironically on the same street where the tragic accident that chanced her live has been place.

When the two have known of what happened to her, they were completely broken because they know that it's all they fault, but the most broken is Hiashi, he never leaved her side, only now that he is losing her he learned to love her like a real father.

Neji instead went to visit her almost every day with the flowers that she loved since child, the white roses.

After three years that Hinata has been in coma they started to lose hope but a doctor one day has talked to them about a center in Tokyo called "The Leaf" where there are three legendary doctors that have cured successfully people in a long comatose state.

So knowing that the two have agreed to move in Tokyo for Hinata good.

In a week the Hyuga family has moved in Tokyo, and now Hinata is at the center The Leaf, where the three doctors Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru are examining her case after only two hours they had a plan and for made it work they need also the help of her father so they called him in the room were Hinata was and started to talk.

"Signor Hyuga we know how to help your daughter but we need also your help" Orochimaru said

"I will do everything"

"We will give to your daughter a medicine that stimulates her brain after that we need you to talk to her, and if everything goes like we planned your daughter will wake up" Tsunade explained

"Isn't dangerous?"

"No, the method isn't dangerous but your daughter has been in come for three years so there might be some permanent damage and her heart is really weak so there is the possibly that it might completely collapse some day, so I suggest you to put your daughter in the transplants list" Jiraya answered giving to him a module to sing

"So give her that medicine, and thanks doctor I will do that" Hiashi decided and firmed the module.

Later that day the three doctors have given to the girl the medicine and leaved, now is Hiashi turn, he sited at her side and he has taken his daughter hand in his and then he started to talk to her

"Hinata, my daughter, I don't know if you can hear me but I am sorry for how I acted to you after that accident, I know that I am an horrible father but please give me an another chance wake up, seeing you in is state for all is time opened my eyes I will not do the same mistake, so please wake up don't leave me even you, please come back to me, start to live again please I don't want to see you in is state anymore I want to see you laugh, cry, I want to see you get married and have children, you have already lose three years of your live, please I beg you come back to me wake up, please" after that he started to cry burning the face on her hand, he didn't notice that the girl was awaking, she was earning a man cry so she has moved her hand, this time Hiashi noticed so he has stopped crying and getting up he said

"Hinata you are finally awake!" before hug her.

---------------

Hello people I really hope you like my story and except that I would like if you tell me all my grammatical errors cause I am a Italian and in all my English test I take Four(F) but at oral I take almost always six (C) and rarely a seven (B), if someone can explain why will have my etern gratitude.


	2. A new live with a weak heart

2

Hinata is really confused, first where the heck she is, second why she fell so weak and tired and third and more important it is this man that is hugging her, hers father or an alien that has taken is palace or is this even heaven where hers family love her like they should?

With is thinking she said

"I am…d-dead?" hearing is Hiashi let go is daughter and taking her hand he said

"No, dear you are not dead thank god; I am so happy that you are awake, you have no idea how many days I hoped that you will wake up so that I could have the chance to become a good father to you and make you happy, now I go to call the doctors so they can visit you" then don't before giving a kiss on hers forehead, he goes to do what he said.

Now the girl was more confused than before, what means that she is finally awake? Is sleep that bad?

Wait a moment! Now she remember…the accident, she was running away from home with hers bike, it was already night, when she has felt an great amount of pain at the chest, she coughed blood and then the last thing she saw a black car with orange and red flamers on the sides come at her before everything went black…so maybe she has been unconscious for some week...but then where is she?

Her troughs were broken when a female doctor with blonde hair come in with a nurse with short black hair, the fist said

"Finally you are awake, little girl; your father and your cousin were really worried about you, when they brought you there, they were starting to lose hope after all the years you have been in coma"

The girl after that sentence has panicked, she has been in coma?

"I was in coma! What happed to me? Where I am? What's going on? Who are you?" with that she tried to get up but the nurse stopped her in time, with hers condition she can't even get up without hurt herself because all hers muscle are frozen for all the time that they didn't move, immediately after the blonde doctor helped the nurse to stop the girl and while doing so she said

"Calm down, you are not in condition to move, I will answer your questions!" with that the little Hyuga stopped, and the two let her go

"Good girl, first at all I am Tsunade your official doctor and she is Shizune my assistant" the doctor said before go on

"You are at The Leaf center, in Tokyo, because after a car accident you went in coma and you didn't wake up for three years so your father have took you there, hoping that we could help you to wake up, so you can't move for sometimes because al your muscle are frozen…now that I have answered your questions I will start to visit you, please relax it's only a routine procedure."

A half hour later

Tsunade and Shizune come out from Hinata's room for inform hers father of her condition

"Signor Hyuga" the blond called

"Miss Tsunade is my daughter ok?" he questioned worried 

"For what I have seen, your daughter doesn't have reported damage at her memory and all her physical functions are alright but…there is one thing that worries me…her blood pressure is too low, I think that her heart will collapse in some week if we won't give her something for let her heart last for the transplant…for the matter did you put your daughter on the list?"

"Of course I did, but what will you do for let her heart last?"

"There is a good medicine, that you have to give her after every meal that will help her heart to work well" she answered giving him a paper, with the name of the medicine that allowed him to buy that medicine for a moth

"Signor Hyuga, are you staying there in Tokyo or are you moving back in New York?"

"New York held to many bad memories, I think that me and my family will stay there for start a new live, after all I have sufficient money for buy a good house there, my work of writer can be done every where and I mostly think that Hinata needs to cut to her past for be happy." He answered.

Some times later.

14 October.

"Hinata! Hurry up or you will be late for your first day of school!" Neji shouted while his cousin was running in is direction with her schoolbag on the shoulders

"Sorry, brother Neji, I am so nervous and I can't stop thinking that I should be in the middle school and not in at the first year of the high school!" the cousin answered her annoyed

"Hinata, you have done a test and the result says that you can automatically pass at the High school without problems so stop to be nervous and move…before I tickle you to death" with that the conversation finished but the new live of Hyuga Hinata stated.

--------

Hello people, thank you for have read my story and please If you see a grammar error tell me.


	3. First day, First problems

Even after her cousin answer, Hinata can't stop to be so nervous and Neji noticed it, so remembering what happened the last time she went too nervous and fainted, he was going to said something for calm her when…

"NARUTO COME BACK THERE I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" a female voice shouted

"I AM SORRY SAKURA PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" an other voice, is time male, pleaded shouting and seconds after an orange flash hit the poor Hinata on the ground…and made her pass out for the shock, and pissing Neji like hell for two reason:

One for is fault his cousin passed out and two how dare he by everyone touch her!

"NARUTO YOU BAKA LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY COUSIN!" the blond gets up in a instant and said

"I am sorry, Neji I didn't see her I was escaping from Saku AHI" but he couldn't finish the sentence because the said girl caught up with the fugitive and hit him very hard on the head and shouting

"FINALITY I HAVE TOOK YOU IDIOT!" before seeing a girl unconscious on the ground and a very pissed Neji and asked nicely with a innocent look

"What's happened Neji, how is that unconscious girl?" the boy answered without pity knowing what will be of the poor blond

"That is my cousin Hinata and the idiot made her pass out!" knowing is the girl went very furious and grabbed Naruto by the hair and slammed his head on a near wall and shouted

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT HIS IS HOW YOU GIVE HOSPITALITY TO A NEW STUDENT THAT IS YUST ARRIVED THERE IN TOKIO BY NEW YORK! I SHOULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU BUT THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BRING HER TO THE NURSE AND NOW MOVE BEFORE I CHANGE IDEA IDIOT!" hearing is the poor boy went up in a instant

"Ok Sakura, I am moving don't kill me" and took the Hyuga girl by the ground before running to the nurse office, after Sakura asked to the other boy again with a sweet voice and an innocent look

"So Neji, she finality could come there after her little accident two moths ago that didn't let her come earlier, how do you think is she now?" he answered

"She is still a little weak but she is getting better day by day" saying the true but supporting a lie that he and is family have build for make sure that everyone treats Hinata like a normal girl and not a disabled girl that passed to high school when she should still in the middle.

Meanwhile in the nurse office the poor Hyuga girl opened her eyes only to see a boy with an orange jacket and black jeans stare at her…only some centimeters by her head, with her heart going too fast for her, she shouted causing the boy to fall with a little scream

"What did you do again Naruto!?" said the school nurse hearing the noise

"no, Miss Shizune I didn't do…" but before he could finish the sentence the said nurse took him by an ear and ignoring his scream of pain and protest throw him out of the door saying to come back to class before she call the principle, after she closed the door and turned her attention to girl only to see her breathing heavily and with a hand on the heart, alarmed she stormed to her desk and rapidly took an syringe with some of medicine that Tsunade gave her on is case and injected almost immediately the thing on Hinata's arm causing her to calm down and go into a relax state and after into a deep sleep.

Two hours later

The Hyuga girl waked up on her bed at home, not remembering what happened she sit up on the bed and after some seconds she get up and made her way to the door on the same time her father entered and seeing her up he said

"Hinata, you shouldn't be up, get back to the bed and rest!" at the same time he picked her up and brought the sick girl back to bed

"Dad don't worry I feel fine" said Hinata lying a little if it wasn't for her father now she would be unconscious, the man caressing her cheek said

"Hinata don't lie on me please, you are very pale and I can tell that you were to pass out before…you don't have to push yourself…now please rest, I will send you to school the next week but if you pass out again I will make you home schooled, ok?" Hinata knows that hers father is right so she replied with a little smile

"It's alright dad" smiling sadly he responds

"Good, now rest, I don't want to see you up for at last three days" she nodded and without kissing her forehand before he exits form the room.

For the next hours the girl had the time to think about what happed to her on these moths, at first she has been shocked and for the first week she acted like a crazy person and one time thinking that it couldn't be real to have her dad and cousin love…she technically tried to kill herself.

hey people sorry but i completly forgotten about this story I only remenbed to update this when i started to write another story about another anime but don't worry I promise you an update every saturday.

oh and tell me my errors so that I can do better next time.

ps: the chapters will be more longer by now.


End file.
